Feelings
by digifan379
Summary: this takes place after few months after the df gang return.takuya and zoe have feelings for each other, will they ever reveal it? read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Since returning from the digital world takuya and zoe had feelings for each other but they never confessed it.

They are going to go to school after vacation that's when…

**The night before school**

**Zoe's house**

"I can't believe school's starting tomorrow "zoe said to her mother" the vacation ran so fast"

"come on honey don't be worried and enjoy your 1st day at your new school ."said Mrs. Orimoto"I am sure you you will get new friends."

"thanks mom I will."said zoe

"I wish the guys are with me especially Takuya."thought zoe

"I don't know how to tell him how I feel."thinkin about of Takuya made her blush.

She was thinking of him and was snapped out of her thought when her mom told her to go to bed

**Takuya's house**

"Takuya you better go to bed or you will be late to school on the first day itself"said Mrs kanbara "first expression is the best expression remember that!"

"Yes mom! sheesh what's the big deal"said takuya

"I wish I had a longer vacation"mumbled takuya

"I wish I in the digital world the no school and only fun,kickin the evil digimon's butt "thought takuya

"I wonder which school will the others be going, talkin about the others, I dint see them for a long time" thought takuya

"I wish I could tell zoe how I feel but I have no idea how to" thinkin about of zoe made him blush.

"TAKUYA HAVE YOU GONE TO BED "Yelled his mom which snapped him out of his thought.

"I GOIN"yelled back takuya

He went to the bathroom to do his daily night routine.

"thinking about zoe"asked shinya when takuya passed by his room.

"Yes…. NO"yelled Takuya- blushing

"why don't you tell her how you feel?"asked shinya

"why you little squirt! Ha you dint tell yuki how u feel "takuya shot back

This made shinya blush

"look tomorrow is the 1st day of school and I don't wanna be late,gud night you little brat"with that takuya went to his room to sleep

**Do u like the chap please reveiw **

**I am new to this**


	2. Chapter 2

**I dint get any review but I'll update**

**Chap 2**

**Takuya's house**

"Takuya wake up.**"**Mrs. Kanbara was shaking her son to wake him up

"5 minutes more and it's just 7 in morning school starts at 8"grumbled Takuya

"What's wrong in waking up at 7 perhaps its 1st day of school and I have to do my work after dropping you in school. "Said his mom

Takuya dint reply for that and kept snoring.

"TAKUYA!"His mother pulled off the blanket and dragged him to the bathroom.

"Get ready soon, I'll go and make breakfast for you "his mother left after tellin him that.

"The starting of the day itself is horrible; I don't know what's gonna happen."Takuya thought to himself as he did his daily routine.

**Zoe's house**

Zoe had already woken up and was getting ready for school

"Zoe are you ready? "She could hear her mother call her from downstairs

"Yes mom" she replied

"I will drop in school today ,cum and have your breakfast. "said her mother

Zoe was staring at her pink wall thinkin about how her first day in her new school is gonna be and whether the guys would be there

**Koji, Kouichi and Tommy**

The twins were busily packing their schoolbags for school.

Then they bid goodbye and walked to school.

"did Takuya tell you which school will he be goin? " asked Kouichi

"No by the way I haven't seen him after the final soccer match held by champion's league" replied Koji

"I wish both Takuya and Zoe reveal their feelings for each other. "said Kouichi

"Yeah"said Koji

They were talking about other things but stopped when they heard someone calling them.

"hey guys wait up "it was Tommy with his brother

"Hi Tommy and Yukato long time no see " said Koji

"Yeah"said Tommy

"how are you guys?"asked yukato

"we are fine"replied the twins

"which school are you going to Tommy?" asked Kouichi

"I'm goin to Shibuya international"said Tommy

"so, we all are goin to the same school"said koji

"Then I don't have to bring my brother to school everyday"yukato sighed a sigh of relief

"Do you know any information about JP"asked kouichi

"yeah, I forgot to tell u that he left Japan "said Tommy

"When and where!?"asked the twins

"he left at the ending of June to Chicago" said Tommy

"Why dint he tell us"asked Koji

"he told he wasn't able to reach your contact number " replied Tommy

"oh!?"said the twins in unison

**Do u like it**

**I am not gonna update till I get many review (which will be the real beginning)**

**Plz reveiw**


	3. Chapter 3

Here are the appearance (dress) and descriptions of the DF gang and my OCs'

**Sports uniform**

Their sports uniform is white shirt and shorts with two blue lines on both sides for boys and pink lines for girls.

The soccer team uniform is yellow shirt with blue sleeves and blue shorts with their respective team number. (you can imagine the rest of the teams' uniform on your own)

**Takuya Kanbara**

He wears black jeans, white shirt under half zipped blue colored hoodie and has dumped his hat and goggles.

He is the captain of soccer team and a good swimmer.

**Zoe Orimoto**

She wears a white skirt that reaches her knee, pink shirt with half sleeves under a white sleeveless coat and a pink hair band.

Her cheerleader costume is white skirt and half sleeve shirt, the shirt has a heart on the left corner and its neck and sleeves and the end of the skirt has pink linings.

She is the captain of the cheerleading club (you will find out)

**Koji Minomoto**

He has cut his hair to the same length as his twin and still wears a bandana. He wears blue jean and coat over a white shirt.

He is a kendo captain and a champion in it. He develops a crush on Takuya's cousin. (really hard to believe right ?)

**Kouichi Kimura**

Hewears white jean and a yellow shirt under a dark green coat.

He is the library captain as he is mostly seen in the library reading books. (Kind of a book worm)

**Tommy Himi**

Hewears lightgreenBermudas, white shirt with tangerine sleeves and neck linings. He also wears a goggle on his head which Takuya had given to him on his birthday following his (Takuya's) trait.

He is also good in soccer like Takuya but there is no team in the elementary school.

**OCs'**

**Mrs. Kudos**

She is our heroes' class teacher. She has brown hair that reaches her shoulder and emerald eyes. She wears the same outfit Takato's teacher was wearing.

**Kimberly Kanbara (Kim)**

From her name you come to know she is Takuya's cousin. (If you want to know – his father's brother's daughter)

She is the same age as Takuya. She has the same brunette color hair that is long and reaches her waist with fringes that are clipped to the sides. She has tan skin and purple eyes. She wears blue-black colored three forth jean, half sleeved white shirt under a red sleeveless coat.

Her characteristics are like Takuya except for her punctuality and manners. She used to live in Hokkaido but had to move to Shinjuku because her parents got a transfer. She lives in Takuya's house. Her parents admitted her in his school online when they knew they had to move. (She will be joining us in the next chapter of this fanfic)

She enjoys teasing her cousin and good in volleyball. She develops a crush on Koji in later chapters.

**Yuki Hinomoto**

She is the same age asTommy and Shinya's love interest. She has pink hair and sky blue eyes. She wears red skirt and white shirt under a blue coat with red collars.

She is soft, kind, caring and really girlish. She has an elder brother, Kazuya Hinomoto. She loves to talk and play with her friends. Her best friend is Suzie Wong. She likes Tommy (note: likes not love) and often hangs out with him which causes Shinya to envy him. She is good in playing piano.

**Kazuya ****Hinomoto**** (Kaz)**

He is the same age as the others in the DF gang. He has blonde hair and sky blue eyes. He wears a black pant and a dark blue shirt under an orange jacket. He is in the soccer team with Takuya and often seen with him practicing or discussing about soccer. He develops a crush on Kim.

**That's all! About their appearance and skills. There will be random OCs who will not be important. **

**pls**** review any ideas, comments or dislikes.**


End file.
